Retractor systems may be used in a variety of different surgical procedures to provide an opening through which the doctor may access the surgical site. In spinal surgeries, for example, a retractor system may be used to provide the surgeon with access to the patient's spine. The opening created by the retractor system may, for example, enable the doctor to insert surgical instruments into the body or enable visualization of the surgical site using X-ray. One typical retractor system may include a plurality of blades coupled to a refractor frame. In use, the blades may be inserted into an incision and then retracted to displace tissue surrounding the incision exposing the surgical site. To minimize trauma to the tissue, this tissue displacement should be refined and controlled. However, current refractor systems do not provide desired control of the distraction. More particularly, the devices currently in use are mechanically coupled so the surgeon has limited ability to feel the resistance at the blades or to rotate the blades affixed to the retractor arm independently. This limited control takes away the skilled surgeon's ability to finely adjust the movement of the retractor blades.
Thus there is a need for improved methods and devices that can be used for retracting tissue to provide access to the surgical site.